


Hot and Bothered

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, gentle dom! Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Xiao Zhan has a very strong reaction to seeing Yibo's New Year's Eve performance. Yibo doesn't know what he's in for.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 399
Collections: Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a smut fest. One day I'll write something with emotions and a plot BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY.
> 
> Yibo's NYE performance stunned me. Like, I can't tell you how many times I gasped. He was utterly beautiful, and I like to believe that Xiao Zhan would be even more affected. This porny story was also inspired by that one scene in Love Actually ;)

“You’re not supposed to keep secrets from me, Yibo.”

He smiled at Xiao Zhan’s pout. Surely there existed no force more potent, and Yibo had a hard time resisting it.

“It’s not a secret,” he replied. “It won’t be, anyway, as soon as people start posting photos and video from rehearsal.”

It was the calm before the storm, just a handful of hours before both of them would perform at their perspective venues for New Year’s Eve. Yibo wished they were at the same show, but competing networks meant their performances were competing, too, miles apart in different cities.

“Is there any way to prevent the leaks?” Xiao Zhan asked, his curiosity replaced by concern. “This is your big event. It doesn’t seem right that blurry photos of your practice should spoil the surprise for everyone.”

“No, there’s no way to stop it. The venue is too big and there are too many staff. My agency will post a few high-res photos later, to counteract the phone pics and build up excitement. Don’t worry, the good stuff will be saved for tonight.”

“Good stuff, huh?” Xiao Zhan tapped his temple, pretending to think.

Yibo grinned and rolled onto his bed, holding his phone above him so he wouldn’t lose sight of the other man on video. “Good stuff,” he confirmed.

“The truly good stuff is you, preferably naked.”

Yibo smiled. “Like I said, good stuff, but only once you’re here.”

“One day, you’ll do a private performance for me.”

Yibo tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. “I’ll do that anytime you want. You just have to ask, Zhan-ge.”

“Yeah?”

Xiao Zhan gave him that look, the look that made Yibo want to squirm and squeeze his dick. Xiao Zhan was incredibly handsome every day, but when his gaze was hyper-focused on him—well, Yibo had a hard time remembering his own name.

“I’ll ask you for that,” Xiao Zhan told him in a low voice that lost little of its potency coming through video. “And then you’ll have to pay up.”

“I’ll do it,” Yibo promised. “Whatever you want.”

Xiao Zhan glanced to the side thoughtfully, as though he were considering something. “I wish I had more time. I’d talk you into doing something dirty for me right now.”

Suddenly, that was all Yibo wanted to do. “Tell me. I can do it quick. Just tell me.”

But Xiao Zhan laughed softly. “No time, Bo-di. Make sure you check Weibo later for my performance.”

Yibo snorted. “As if that won’t be the first thing I look for, Zhan-ge.”

~~~~~

Xiao Zhan’s song and dance routine at the Dragon TV event was stellar. It was also super hot. Yibo loved the dichotomy of Xiao Zhan, how he could look sweet and innocent one moment and cool and seductive the next. Yibo knew that his own ‘cool’ look tended to push people away, while Xiao Zhan’s lured them in. It had certainly lured him in. He made sure to tell Xiao Zhan how it had affected him through multiple text messages, emojis, and memes. He watched the replay of Xiao Zhan’s performance over and over, alternately grinning and licking his lips, wishing he could touch him. He couldn’t wait to hear from Xiao Zhan either by phone or in person. These days, their schedules were so tight it was practically impossible to communicate in real time.

Unfortunately, they never managed to hook up at the same time. Yibo was disappointed, but he reminded himself that Xiao Zhan was arriving that night. He could hold off praising the older man for just a few hours more. Better to do it in person, anyway.

When Xiao Zhan finally walked through the door of Yibo’s hotel room, Yibo mauled him, at least according to Xiao Zhan.

“Like an animal, Bo-di!” he declared, though he didn’t look too upset about having Yibo plastered against him. He laughed as Yibo squeezed his butt. “Aggressive. Is this how we’re starting the new year? So demanding.”

“You know you like it,” Yibo said in between kisses beneath his chin. “And I’m not to blame for this. It’s your performance. You didn’t tell me it’d be so sexy.”

Xiao Zhan smiled a little bashfully. “You liked it? I know I’m not the best dancer. Not even a good dancer, but I hope I did okay.”

“You made me want to touch myself,” Yibo whispered against his throat.

Xiao Zhan groaned. “I guess I succeeded, then.” He backed Yibo into the room, no easy feat with their legs tangled together. “Let’s at least make it to the bed.”

Grinning, Yibo relented and led him to the room’s sole bed. “Did you see my messages?” he asked as they sat facing each other.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes playfully. “All fifty of them? Or was it a hundred?”

“Who cares. I needed to tell you how good you were.”

“Ah, too sweet, Bo-di. I’m flattered and honored that a dancer like you would say so.”

Yibo slapped him on the shoulder, making Xiao Zhan laugh.

Trying to hide his eagerness, Yibo asked, “What did you think of my stage?”

Xiao Zhan laughed and palmed the back of his neck. “Well. Wow. It was—wow.”

Yibo’s smile dimmed slightly. He knew Xiao Zhan well enough to tell that he wasn’t being completely honest. Or he was hiding something.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Xiao Zhan wouldn’t meet his eyes. His smile remained nervous.

“Tell me,” Yibo insisted while his insides felt like they were twisting up.

“Bo-di…” Xiao Zhan sighed. He set his hand on Yibo’s knee and squeezed it. “Your performance last night bothered me.”

It wasn’t the compliment Yibo expected to hear from Xiao Zhan, of all people. It didn’t sound like a compliment at all.

“How could it bother you?” he asked, hearing irritation leak into his voice. He paused a moment to compose himself. “Everything went off without a hitch. It was perfect. Have you seen Weibo’s response to it?”

“I’ve been inundated with photos and video clips from it, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said with a dry laugh. “Do you want me to show you the ones I’ve saved to my phone? The ones where you’re wet? Or you’re riding your motorcycle? Or you’re breathing heavy and looking like you’re having an orgasm? Because I have all of those. Duplicates, even.”

Yibo grinned, relieved. “So that’s what you mean by ‘bothered’.” He lay back, propping himself up on his elbows, smirking as Xiao Zhan’s gaze obligingly flowed across the length of his body. “Too much for your old heart to handle?”

“Seriously,” Xiao Zhan said, straight-faced, “who came up with the concept of the water? With the idea of you being wet?”

“Lots of acts used the water.”

“Who decided your hair needed to look like—like that?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes seemed to glaze over.

“Did it make you want to grab it?” Yibo taunted. The hair extensions had been his stylist’s idea and he’d been dubious at first until he saw the end result. He’d taken one look at himself in the mirror and known that Xiao Zhan would react this way to the look. And if he did, then the rest of the world would, too.

“Yeah, it did make me want to grab it,” Xiao Zhan said in a low growl before he twisted to straddle Yibo on hands and knees. He hovered above Yibo, his eyes dark. “You have no idea how many photos I have of you with your head flung back, hair clinging to your cheeks and your mouth is just—” He leaned down. Yibo sighed as Xiao Zhan traced his lips with the tip of his tongue. “—open, like you’re moaning. Just like that.”

“Did it remind you of us?” Yibo asked, letting his voice dip into a lower octave. He tugged on the waistband of Xiao Zhan’s jeans, fingertips tapping near the growing mound of his erection. “Did it remind you of me when I'm beneath you in bed?”

“Brat.”

“You love it.”

Xiao Zhan grinned. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean I can’t punish you for it.”

Yibo’s eyebrows lifted. “Punish me for being too cool?”

“For being too sexy on purpose. For showing everyone how you look when you’re horny.” Xiao Zhan lowered his mouth to Yibo’s ear. “Showing them how you look when I’m inside you and I’m making you cum.”

Yibo groaned. The lust building in his body felt like a fire that spread from his groin. He looked up at Xiao Zhan from beneath his lashes.

“I was still cool,” he murmured.

“No, you were hot.” Xiao Zhan kissed across his cheekbone. He curled his fingers into Yibo’s hair—still longer than usual since he’d been growing it out for the show—and tugged. “Too hot. Like I said, you deserve a punishment.”

Yibo turned his head, seeking out his lips, but Xiao Zhan abruptly rose up again. It was his turn to smirk as he looked down at the state of Yibo’s jeans. “You like that idea?”

Yibo tried to pull him down again but Xiao Zhan resisted, rising up onto his knees. Yibo huffed impatiently. “What are you asking?”

He held still as Xiao Zhan ran his forefinger down the center of his chest, tracing his muscles on the way to his jeans. Xiao Zhan didn’t stop once he hit the denim. His fingertip rode the swell of fabric and pressed down with just enough pressure to make Yibo’s dick twitch.

“Tell me you deserve to be punished, Yibo.”

He wanted to laugh, because he honestly found this to be a funny subject, but Xiao Zhan appeared to be taking this seriously—or at least trying to. Yibo actually suspected this might be the first time the other man had tried something like this. Yibo told himself he owed it to him to play along.

“I need to be punished for being too cool,” he murmured, just barely managing to hold back his smirk. “Will you punish me for that, Zhan-ge?”

Above him Xiao Zhan visibly shivered. To Yibo’s surprise, that visual affected him, too. His cock pulsed urgently and he lost the urge to smirk. He placed his hands on Xiao Zhan’s thighs and squeezed them. 

“Come on,” he urged, his voice deepening. He rubbed his hands up Xiao Zhan’s inner thighs. “Punish me, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes were pure black. “You don’t even know what you’re asking for.”

“I don’t care. If it’s from you, I want it.”

“You won’t fight me?”

A warning bell rang in the back of Yibo’s head but he ignored it. He was too turned on and curious about this side of Xiao Zhan to care. “I won’t fight, I promise, Zhan-ge.”

“Stay here.”

Bemused and disappointed, he watched Xiao Zhan climb off him and hurry to his overnight bag sitting on the floor.

“What, did you bring a whip?” Yibo joked, leaning up to try to see.

“Not quite.” Xiao Zhan straightened up with something dangling from his finger. He held them out for Yibo to see. “Just these.” 

They were thick leather cuffs. They didn’t look like heavy duty pro stuff, but they would probably do the job. It wasn’t like Yibo was going to thrash against them. It was only for the fantasy.

The look in Xiao Zhan’s eyes—hungry and hopeful—reached deep into Yibo’s jeans and stroked him. Xiao Zhan was normally a sweet man. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. But he was also a thoughtful man, and could be very deliberate in his actions. For him to go to the trouble of buying such an item in secret and bringing it here meant he’d thought about this scenario more than once.

“Wow,” Yibo breathed, beginning to fully appreciate what was happening here.

Xiao Zhan nodded. “It’s something I thought you might want to try.”

“Why?” Yibo asked, curious. “Why would you think that?”

A deep flush bloomed over Xiao Zhan’s beautiful, high cheekbones. “Because there’s something yielding about you, Yibo. You let me get away with a lot. And sometimes when I hold you in certain positions, you just…give in.” His tongue came out and left a glistening streak across his bottom lip. “Like you want me to take over.”

Yibo moved his feet restlessly on the bed, realizing belatedly that he’d begun widening his legs. “Yeah,” he said hesitantly, “that sounds okay.”

He heard Xiao Zhan’s sharp inhalation. 

“Up, Yibo,” he ordered quietly. “Slide up the bed. To the headboard.”

Yibo craned his head around to look. The headboard had wooden slats. He swallowed in understanding before hastily shoving himself up the mattress until his head rested on a pillow. He slowly raised his arms above his head while holding Xiao Zhan’s eyes. He let his hands rest against the base of the headboard. “Like this?”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan breathed. He palmed himself as he stared at him, and there was a lot to rub. Xiao Zhan was big and he looked to be fully hard in his jeans. Yibo wanted all of it.

Xiao Zhan seemed to remember that his other hand held the restraints. He strode to the bed. “They’re padded,” he said as he crawled onto the bed beside Yibo. “They won’t leave a mark.”

“Too bad,” Yibo said, though explaining away bondage marks would have been impossible.

Xiao Zhan’s hands trembled, making him fumble to open the restraints. He finally managed to unclasp them, but he hesitated in reaching for Yibo’s nearest arm.

“Do it.” Yibo held out his right wrist. “You’ve got me worked up, Zhan-ge. I want it.”

“I want it, too,” Xiao Zhan admitted as a deeper flush crested his cheekbones. With his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth in concentration, he wrapped the cuff around Yibo’s wrist and carefully pulled the strap until it held firm. He buckled it. 

Yibo had to flatten his lips to hold back an embarrassing sound. The feel of the cuff around his wrist felt good—secure, yet intimidating at the same time. He held his breath as Xiao Zhan guided him to lift his wrist to the headboard so the free cuff could hook around a slat. Xiao Zhan cuffed his left wrist, too, securing his hands above his head with only a couple of inches of chain to separate them. 

Xiao Zhan sat back, his body tense. “How does it feel?”

Yibo opened his mouth, then found that he couldn’t reply. He couldn’t even look at Xiao Zhan. He had to turn his face into his left bicep. He couldn’t explain why he was so affected. It was only a bit of leather and the slat was thin enough that he could probably snap it if he yanked hard enough. Yet his entire body was tingling with that funny feeling he got when the foreplay was just enough. Xiao Zhan hadn’t even touched him yet. 

He was embarrassed to feel this strongly about being restrained, but the truth was there in his body. Not being able to hide his reaction only intensified the feeling. Had he ever felt this helpless before? He was beginning to think the answer was no. It was the only explanation for how powerfully the cuffs were affecting him right now.

“Try to free yourself,” Xiao Zhan urged.

Yibo pulled against the cuffs. They caught on the wide base of his palms and would slide no further. “I can’t,” he mumbled, barely audible. “I can’t get free.”

“Yibo…”

He shuddered when Xiao Zhan rested a hand in the center of his chest, thumb and pinky centimeters from touching his nipples.

“Yibo, look at me.”

He shook his head. Maybe it looked childish, but he couldn’t look Xiao Zhan in the eye, couldn’t show him how much he felt. It was so much, so intense to be exposed like this, open to whatever Xiao Zhan wanted to do to his body and be unable to prevent it.

The hand on his chest slid up, rising over his collarbones and curling along his throat. Fingers pressed over the riot of his pulse for a moment before continuing their slide up. Xiao Zhan’s hand stopped at his chin, where it gripped him and forcibly turned his face. Yibo looked up, feeling nervous and very young—and so horny he could die.

“That’s better,” Xiao Zhan said in a voice Yibo had never heard him use before. It captivated him, made him unable to look away as Xiao Zhan caressed his bottom lip with his thumb. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

Yibo thought he would explode if they stopped now. “Don’t. Don’t stop, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan’s slow smile curled his toes. “You like this?” His gaze flicked up to Yibo’s cuffed wrists. “As much as I do?”

“More,” Yibo said. He slid his leg out, bumping his knee into Xiao Zhan’s hip. “Come on. Punish me like you promised.”

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and released a long, shuddery breath. “Oh, Yibo. Be careful.”

“Why? Are you going to cum?” Yibo pulled against the cuffs. “Please don’t. I want you to cum inside me.”

“Yibo—” 

“Zhan-ge, plea—”

His eyes bulged when Xiao Zhan slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Stop. Talking.” Xiao Zhan looked shaken in a way that made Yibo shift his hips restlessly against the bed. “You’re going to lay there like a good boy and take whatever I do to you. Understand? Nod your head. That’s it. Good boy.” His gaze roamed over Yibo helplessly, like he didn’t know where to start. “I should have tied you up before this. You look…really good like this.” Xiao Zhan let out another breath. “I’m so hard,” he admitted. He abruptly swooped down and whispered into Yibo’s ear, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Yibo moaned against Xiao Zhan’s hand. He was hot all over. He felt like he could barely breath.

“Stay still for me.” 

Aching, Yibo nodded obediently.

Xiao Zhan removed his hand and stood up. He began removing his clothing.

“You’re so handsome,” Yibo told him as he watched Xiao Zhan shed his shirt. The long, lean plane of his torso begged for Yibo’s hands and Yibo’s kisses, but he couldn’t give him either while he was handcuffed. Frustrated, he whined in the back of his throat. “I want to touch you.”

“Such a baby,” Xiao Zhan said with a cluck of the tongue, but his large, expressive eyes held a dazzling mix of affection and lust. He opened his jeans and dragged the zipper down slowly. “Watch me, Yibo. Look at what you might be getting if you’re good.”

Yibo watched. He didn’t blink. The placket of Xiao Zhan’s jeans parted and the bulge of his covered erection pushed through the opened V. Yibo wet his lips as he imagined licking through his underwear, wetting it, and tasting him through the fabric.

“Bring it here,” he whispered. “I want it.” He raised his eyes. “Push it into my mouth, Zhan-ge.”

The authoritative angle seemed to work for Xiao Zhang. He hastily shoved his jeans and socks off and reached for his underwear but Yibo shook his head emphatically. Grinning, Xiao Zhan left it on and climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Yibo’s chest and leaned forward, one hand braced against the wall above the headboard.

It was a stretch for Yibo to reach him and Xiao Zhan didn’t make it easier, which made it even sexier. Yibo had to work for it, straining upwards to touch his tongue to bulge in his underwear. He tasted only cloth, but as he began lapping at it, the cloth wetted and softened, molding around the shape of Xiao Zhan’s dick. Above him, Xiao Zhan watched with heavily-lidded eyes. After a while of watching Yibo struggle, he spread his knees, lowering himself within reach. Yibo accepted the gift, moaning as he carefully mouthed Xiao Zhan’s generous erection.

The underwear was fully soaked now. Sucking Xiao Zhan this way was nearly as good as sucking him bare. Yibo could smell him and faintly taste him and having that thin barrier between them was a delicious tease that only made him want Xiao Zhan’s bare flesh even more.

He heard Xiao Zhan’s breath catch as Yibo sucked the tip of his cock through the cloth. Xiao Zhan rolled his hips the way Yibo had taught him for dancing, butting his cock between Yibo’s lips as far as his underwear would allow. Yibo hummed to encourage him.

“Why can’t you take more of me?” Xiao Zhan taunted breathlessly. He reached down and cupped the side of Yibo’s face, his thumb tracing where his lips were stretched around him. “You’re not giving me everything I want, Bo-di.”

Yibo moaned apologetically, his eyes pleading for another chance.

Xiao Zhan only shook his head, playing his role. “I guess I’ll have to take charge, hmm?”

He lightly slapped Yibo’s cheek, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to catch his attention and make his cock jolt with surprise. Xiao Zhan tugged his own underwear down and hooked the waistband beneath his balls. The tension lifted his balls and his cock toward Yibo’s face.

Xiao Zhan’s cock was beautiful—long and just thick enough, with a fat plum head. He pushed it without asking between Yibo’s lips and made him take the broad length of it in one long, slow push. Yibo’s lashes wanted to flutter shut, but he forced them open so he could watch Xiao Zhan above him as he pumped into his mouth. With hands braced on the wall and his face tilted down, his hair hung around his temples in dark waves. Xiao Zhan looked gorgeous and in control, like the CEO of a billion-dollar company. Yibo choked on him every once in a while and Xiao Zhan would ease back, but in another few thrusts he’d try pushing deep again, as if to see if Yibo had learned to take him.

It was different from when they’d done this previously. Those blowjobs saw Yibo on his knees or lying between Xiao Zhan’s legs. The power dynamic shifted with this new positioning, and Yibo realized that it really worked for him. He loved straining against the cuffs just to feel them pull taut, loved having Xiao Zhan set the pace and depth and be the one to decide when Yibo had had too much. His throat relaxed with the acceptance that he possessed no control here. It allowed Xiao Zhan to slide just a little bit deeper and make them both moan as Xiao Zhan lodged in his throat.

At some point Yibo’s eyes fell shut and he lost himself to the rhythm of Xiao Zhan in his mouth, fucking into him. His ears were filled with the melody of Xiao Zhan’s heavy breathing and occasional gasps. When the weight on his tongue disappeared, Yibo opened his eyes in protest. To his disappointment, Xiao Zhan climbed off him and the bed.

“Too much,” Xiao Zhan panted as he stepped out of his soaked underwear. He paused beside the bed to run a hand through his hair. It was damp with sweat and stuck up in funny angles, but the expression on his face wasn’t funny. It was pure sex as he stared at Yibo’s mouth. “Too much,” he repeated, as though to himself. His body seemed to vibrate and the muscles in his shoulders and chest stood out as though he were flexing, though Yibo knew he wasn’t. Xiao Zhan pinched the base of his cock and winced, but then seemed able to relax a little. 

“I can take more,” Yibo offered. The taste of Xiao Zhan was in his mouth and his scent was in his nostrils. He needed more, needed to be surrounded and filled with Xiao Zhan in every way he could be. “Please, Zhan-ge, let me keep sucking you.”

Xiao Zhan stepped closer and brushed his thumb across Yibo’s wet mouth. Yibo tried to suck it inside and Xiao Zhan allowed him to, but only for a few seconds. He pulled his thumb free and smeared the wetness across Yibo’s cheek. 

“I’m supposed to be punishing you, Bo-di, not rewarding you.”

“Okay, so start the punishment.” 

“Hmm.”

Xiao Zhan moved to the end of the bed. Yibo waited hopefully, aware of the bulge of his own erection, tenting his jeans. Xiao Zhan noticed it, too, and smiled a little. He removed Yibo’s socks and then worked on his jeans. Yibo did his best not to move too much as his underwear and jeans were pulled down his legs and off him, leaving his lower half bare. He still wore the dress shirt he’d put on earlier and had unbuttoned to his collarbones in the hopes that Xiao Zhan would find it sexy. The hem of it pooled just below his ribcage.

“Spread your legs,” Xiao Zhan ordered softly. He cocked his head, amused, when Yibo complied. “Wider, Bo-di, or don’t you want me up there?”

Yibo’s knees shot wide and up toward his shoulders, shamelessly baring every secret inch of him. Xiao Zhan laughed quietly, but his gaze was riveted to the curves concealed at the apex of Yibo’s legs. 

“Don’t move,” he said quietly. “If you move, this stops, and I’ll unbuckle you.”

Yibo made a face at the warning. He didn’t trust himself to do as Xiao Zhan wanted, but he couldn’t bear to end this prematurely. He reluctantly nodded. “I won’t move.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t climb on the bed with him. He went to the desk where a complimentary fruit basket and several gift baskets of snacks sent to Yibo by fan groups sat beside an ice bucket holding the Pellegrino that Yibo had been drinking earlier. Xiao Zhan grabbed the ice bucket and brought it to the bed. He set it on the nightstand beside Yibo’s right arm. Its contents sloshed against the bottle of sparkling water.

Yibo eyed the sweating metal bucket with misgiving. “I don’t like the cold.”

“That’s why it’s called punishment, Bo-di. You’re not supposed to like it.” Xiao Zhan shook his head as he climbed onto the bed and sat between Yibo’s thighs. “Well, you’re going to anyway. That’s kind of the point.”

Yibo shivered, already feeling the icy chill in his mind. “Zhan-ge, please.”

“Shush, Bo-di.” Dark eyes seared into him with a gentle warning. Xiao Zhan unbuttoned two buttons on Yibo’s shirt and spread the fabric partway to bare his chest. “Be good.”

Be good. Yibo had a feeling he was going to strain the limits of what defined good as he watched Xiao Zhan reach into the bucket and fish out an ice cube.

“Oh, no,” he couldn’t help whimpering as Xiao Zhan brought the ice cube to his chest. He hissed as a pair of droplets struck his skin. It was as cold as he’d feared.

“You’re brave, you can take this,” Xiao Zhan told him. He looked like a handsome devil looming over Yibo. How could anyone deny him anything? Yibo certainly couldn’t.

The touch of the ice cube to his right nipple made him hiss and strain away. He tried to shrink into the mattress but Xiao Zhan followed him and kept rubbing the ice around his nipple, forcing it into a sharp contraction.

“Too….cold,” Yibo gritted.

“Good.”

Shocked and turned-on by Xiao Zhan’s apparently ruthlessness, Yibo could only watch as Xiao Zhan carried the ice cube to his left nipple. Their eyes locked as Xiao Zhan pressed the cube against the bud. Yibo couldn’t stop his shoulders from curling up toward his ears. Though he writhed, it didn’t prevent Xiao Zhan from running the ice around and around his nipple.

“Ahhh.”

His muscles clenched as Xiao Zhan rubbed the ice into him, creating a skin of water that eventually beaded and slid down the side of Yibo’s rib cage and down the center of his body to pool in his navel.

Goosebumps lifted all over his skin. The air made the moisture feel even colder. Shivering, Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan lowered his mouth to Yibo’s right nipple.

He gasped as fire seemed to engulf his nipple. The contrast of Xiao Zhan’s mouth with the ice was electrifying. Yibo panted, his legs wobbling restlessly, as Xiao Zhan sucked on his nipple, smothering it in heat while he tortured Yibo’s other nipple with the ice cube. The dual sensations were confusing and unsettling and somehow weirdly right. Just when his left nipple was becoming numbed from the cold, Xiao Zhan tossed the ice away. He shifted to seal his mouth over Yibo’s chilled nipple and bathed it with heat.

It felt amazing, the sensation something like relief, but more sensual because of the firm, sucking draw on his nipple. He felt each pull down in his cock, as though Xiao Zhan were sucking him there, too. Teeth closed lightly around him. They sank in just to the brink of sharpness and tugged. Then a warm, flat tongue soothed over the bud. Yibo pressed his cheek into his bicep and fought down a shudder.

“Xiao Zhan,” he murmured, hips beginning to rotate as the older man continued to suck and nibble on him. “Feels so good.”

Xiao Zhan hummed his acknowledgement before switching his attention back to Yibo’s other wet nipple. The sucking and licking, especially the sound of it, was driving Yibo wild. He tugged against the restraints. At the jingle of the chain against the headboard slat, Xiao Zhan looked up. Yibo blinked back at him, wordlessly pleading.

“Oh, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan breathed, “you look good like this.”

“Then do something about it,” Yibo begged. The flush on Xiao Zhan’s prominent cheekbones—the excitement he was obviously feeling—made him the sexiest man on the planet. Yibo needed him desperately. “Fuck me, Zhan-ge.” He tipped his hips up. “You’ve got me tied up for you. Now do something with me.”

“Brat.” Xiao Zhan slapped his hip and kept his hand on Yibo’s ass, possessively squeezing. He shifted up, bringing his face to Yibo’s.

Despite having Yibo handcuffed and nearly naked, Xiao Zhan kissed him with surprising gentleness. He nibbled on Yibo’s lips and patted them with his tongue, apparently content to sample their plushness rather than ravage them. Yibo couldn’t show the same restraint. Greedily he opened his mouth and scraped his teeth over Xiao Zhan’s bottom lip. He sucked at Xiao Zhan’s tongue, trying to pull it into the hot cavern of his mouth. The kiss warmed quickly, grew wetter. Worked up, Yibo hooked his ankles behind Xiao Zhan hips and tried to tug him in closer. But the other man resisted. Yibo groaned against Xiao Zhan’s lips in frustration.

“Impatient,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he cupped Yibo’s cheek with ice cold fingers. He licked at Yibo’s lips, dipping just inside and retreating when Yibo tried to suck him in again. “When are you going to figure it out, hmm?”

Yibo leaned into the thumb that dragged across his cheek. “Figure what out?”

“What your punishment is.”

He struggled to focus on Xiao Zhan. “I thought it was the ice?”

Xiao Zhan’s smile was devastating. “Not even close, little kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Yibo ground out, but Xiao Zhan was laughing and backing away. He sat up again and hooked Yibo’s knees to pull his legs over Xiao Zhan’s lap so that Yibo straddled him while still lying on his back. It left him completely open with his dick on display between them. The hand on Yibo’s hip slid beneath him. He tensed as long fingers coasted along the crease of his ass.

“Did you?” Xiao Zhan asked, one eyebrow raised.

Yibo licked his lips while his heart raced. “Find out for yourself.”

“That means yes,” Xiao Zhan said softly, but his voice held an edge, as though Yibo’s snarkiness was a step too far.

With a hand casually resting on Yibo’s thigh, Xiao Zhan leaned toward the ice bucket again. 

“Not there!” Yibo said, eyes wide. His dick twitched in apprehension.

Xiao Zhan ignored him and pulled the half-full bottle of Pellegrino out of the bucket. He kept his eyes on Yibo as he ran his tongue around the opening and partway down the long neck of the bottle. He looked sinful as he fellated the bottle and Yibo could barely stand it. He yanked on the cuffs again, a whine trapped in his throat. Xiao Zhan smiled. Then upended the bottle over Yibo’s chest.

Sparkling water sloshed over his face, throat, and chest. Yibo gasped loudly and clenched his eyes shut against the deluge that drenched his hair and dripped into his ears. He blinked rapidly down at himself, at his now translucent shirt and the soaked sheets on either side of him. He was stunned.

“I knew it,” Xiao Zhan said mildly as he looked Yibo over. “Just like your show.”

He reached for Yibo’s shirt and yanked it open.

Buttons went flying but Yibo didn’t care. Xiao Zhan’s show of force triggered a powerful wave of lust that rolled through his lower belly and crashed into his cock. He moaned and thrust up, his ass clenching around nothing. But not for long. Something slid into him. He choked as Xiao Zhan pumped into him with his long middle finger. He curled it to press against Yibo’s prostate and pulled a garbled cry from his throat. 

“God—Zhan-ge…please.”

He tried to squeeze tight for more friction, but Xiao Zhan denied him by pulling his finger free.

“Good thing you prepared yourself,” Xiao Zhan murmured. His mouth was lax, the color high in his cheekbones as he took hold of his cock and pressed it against Yibo’s already lubed entrance. Rising onto his knees, he leaned forward, bending Yibo’s knees to his wet shirt and chest. Yibo, feeling as though he’d been pulled, drowning, from the ocean, could only groan as Xiao Zhan’s cock notched against him and slid in deep.

Xiao Zhan shut his eyes and tipped his head back as he fucked into Yibo. The squelch of lube joined the slap-slap-slap of his hips meeting Yibo’s ass. He reached between them and encircled Yibo’s cock and stroked him as he thrust.

“It drives me crazy to see you in your shows,” Xiao Zhan panted. He snapped his hips, slamming against Yibo’s ass. “The way you move—it’s too much, Yibo. I always think about—nnh—fucking you.”

“Yes,” Yibo groaned as he mouthed at his own bicep. Xiao Zhan’s thrusts knocked his head against the headboard but he hardly cared. Xiao Zhan was so deep Yibo swore he could feel him behind his breastbone.

“And I think you know that,” Xiao Zhan went on, his voice thick and husky. “I think you’re showing off for me, making me want you. Making everyone want you.” He dropped down, his mouth seeking Yibo’s reddened ear. “I think you’re a little slut when you dance.”

Something dark and dirty rolled through Yibo, flushing his entire body with heat. He expected to see steam rising off his body as the water burned off.

“I know you like that,” Xiao Zhan whispered, his thrusts harder, deeper. “You like being called what you are. You like everyone staring at you, seeing you wet and wondering what you feel like.” His tongue dragged along Yibo’s cheek, licking up the water glistening on his skin. “You love it when everyone wants to fuck you.”

Yibo fisted his hands above the cuffs. His body seized up tight and he gasped. “I’m going to—”

“No, you’re not.”

Xiao Zhan let go of Yibo’s cock and slowed his thrusts. Yibo’s eyes shot open in shock. He was ready to blow, just another few strokes—

“Figured it out yet?” Xiao Zhan repeated his words from earlier.

To Yibo’s horror and twisted pleasure, he finally did.

“No,” he whispered. “You can’t.”

Xiao Zhan smiled and changed the angle of his thrusts so his cock no longer rubbed against Yibo’s prostate. It was a tortuous tease, that firm flesh rubbing his insides but just out of reach of where he needed it.

Yibo yanked on the cuffs, feeling them bite into the base of his hands. “Xiao Zhan, no!”

Xiao Zhan’s smile was as beautiful as it was cruel. “Told you I’d punish you.”

Yibo twisted and tried to rub his aching cock against one of his own bent back legs. Xiao Zhan grabbed him by the hips and held him still as he powered into Yibo. He began thrusting faster and harder, and Yibo’s eyes widened when he realized how close Xiao Zhan was.

“No!” he repeated. He clenched down around the driving cock inside him, but he needed to stroke himself for the final bit of stimulation…and he couldn’t.

“Yibo. Yi-bo—” Xiao Zhan bucked hard and then froze, his handsome face contorted in pleasure, his red lips open like a rose.

Yibo stared up at him in yearning while Xiao Zhan filled him with pulse after pulse of heat. Watching Xiao Zhan find his release only emphasized the one that he’d been denied. Yibo couldn’t tell anymore what was water and what was sweat. He was soaked and burning up. His heart thudded and refused to slow down. He ached.

“Zhan-ge,” he urged, squeezing Xiao Zhan with his muscles. “Zhan-ge, what about me?”

Xiao Zhan dropped his chin to his chest while he gasped for breath. After a while, he raised his head and smiled. “Let’s see.”

He pulled out carefully despite Yibo’s fruitless demands that he stay. It wasn’t physically possible, but Yibo was no longer thinking straight. His cock was iron and his insides throbbed, needing more stimulation.

Xiao Zhan smiled gently at him. “Where is it?”

Yibo shook his head, uncomprehending. “Please, Zhan-ge. I need…”

“I know what you need.” Xiao Zhan scooted down the bed and looked around. A lump in the sheets caught his attention and he fished beneath them. “Ah. Not far, I see.”

Yibo flushed as Xiao Zhan withdrew the dildo he’d been using on himself in preparation for his arrival.

“Won’t need lube,” Xiao Zhan said with a sweet smile that was completely at odds with the black dildo he waved at Yibo. His smile fell away and his lips parted. “Not now that I’ve filled you up.”

Yibo let his head roll back between his arms and groaned. “No fair…”

“About as fair as forcing me to watch you dancing in that water, Bo-di.”

Xiao Zhan’s grin should have annoyed him, but Yibo couldn’t summon any ill will toward him as Xiao Zhan lay down on the bed beside him and scooted close. He curled his free hand around Yibo’s wet torso and kissed his elbow. “Okay?”

“No! I’m dying here, Zhan-ge.”

“Mmm, and you look so good while you’re doing it,” Xiao Zhan teased before laughing. He bent over Yibo and kissed him. “Just a little more. Be good for me a little while longer. You can do that for me, can’t you, Bo-di?”

Yibo knew it was manipulation but he couldn’t resist it. It turned him on too much to be taunted this way. “Yes,” he said, teeth gritted. He felt a sting in his eyes and blinked them rapidly. “I can. Just…please. It hurts so much.”

Xiao Zhan’s smile faded and he swallowed, as though Yibo’s desperation had reached deep. “Okay, Bo-di. Let me take care of you.”

He rolled Yibo onto his side, facing away. The chain on the handcuffs twisted, allowing his arms to roll with the movement. He bit back a groan as Xiao Zhan’s sleek, naked body pressed up behind him.

“Shit, it’s cold,” Xiao Zhan muttered as he shifted around on the damp sheets.

“That’s your fault.”

Xiao Zhan pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he curled around Yibo. “It’s your fault for getting all wet in the first place. And forcing me to make you wet again.” He dragged his teeth along the knob of Yibo’s shoulder and nuzzled the side of his neck. “Now it’s time to make you wet one last time.”

Yibo’s mouth fell open at the feel of the dildo nudging at his entrance. Xiao Zhan urged him to raise his top leg, so he pulled his knee toward his chest, opening himself down below. Xiao Zhan slid the dildo into him slowly and smoothly, eased by the fluid already inside him.

Yibo bucked back, lodging the toy deep into his ass. “God,” he moaned as he squeezed around it. Finally he was filled.

“Feel good?” Xiao Zhan nudged his hips against Yibo’s ass.

“Yes,” Yibo said shakily. He undulated, trying to encourage movement.

“Shh, Bo-di. I’ve got you.”

To his relief, Xiao Zhan was true to his word. He took hold of Yibo’s erection, eliciting a cry from him, and began to jack him while he pumped against Yibo from behind. Xiao Zhan wasn’t hard, but his hips pushed against the end of the dildo, moving it inside him in a simulation of the real thing.

Yibo preferred Xiao Zhan, but he was too wild with lust to complain. He rocked between Xiao Zhan’s fist and his hips, while he drooled against the arm he rested against. Every once in a while the dildo hit him just right, making his back bow and an agonized whimper slip free from his lips.

“Come on,” Xiao Zhan said against his neck. He kissed beneath the edge of Yibo’s jaw. “You’re nearly there. I can feel you shaking all over.

Yibo gnawed on his arm. He was nearly there. Xiao Zhan knew exactly how to handle his cock, where to stroke and when to squeeze. It wouldn’t take much more…

“What if I told you,” Xiao Zhan said into his ear, “that you’re only allowed to cum with something inside you?”

Yibo shattered. He heard himself bleating while his body jackknifed. Xiao Zhan held him tightly, as if to prevent him from falling off the bed or hurting himself. For Yibo, his firm hand was just more sensation and he groaned as he shot all over himself and the bedsheets. He would’ve sworn he saw stars. When he finally finished, he slumped with only his arms held up by the handcuffs.

“I hope you don’t hate me,” Xiao Zhan said as he carefully rolled Yibo onto his back. He smiled uncertainly, lower lip jutting out slightly. “Yibo?”

“I thought you were going to whip me or spank me,” Yibo complained tiredly. “Not inflict actual torture.”

Xiao Zhan’s laugh sounded embarrassed. “My fantasy took a little turn. I swear I hadn’t planned on the water until I saw your show.”

Yibo wiggled his bound hands. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

After all that he’d done, Xiao Zhan still managed to blush. “Maybe for a while?”

“Since when?”

“Since I saw you in those pink cuffs from _Love Actually_ ,” Xiao Zhan admitted.

Yibo grinned. “Those were play cuffs.”

“It was the idea of them that got me going, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan palmed Yibo’s belly, smearing the pearly liquid there. “It made me hard.”

“It’s a good thing none of my other shows contained bondage scenes,” Yibo quipped.

Xiao Zhan licked his fingers clean while Yibo watched. Then he reached up and stroked strands of wet hair away from Yibo’s eyes. “ _Is_ it a good thing, Bo-di?”

Yibo moaned beneath his breath. “Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my m/m fiction at www.TriciaOwensBooks.com


End file.
